The Witch's Hut
by CluelessWithTheClovers
Summary: Floopy, OC, wakes up in the middle of Fugue Forest with no memory. Her only exit is blocked and the only other way is to go is into a creepy mansion. With a talking cat by her side, Floopy ventures through the house and keeps finding entries to a diary throughout the house. OC story


**I am trying my hands at a horror story guys! If you guys like it enough then I will continue it but if not then I will post the rest of the oneshot later today. This is a crossover of Harvest Moon and a video game that's not very known called "The Witch's House".  
So if you guys like this story please don't forget to R&R after you finish reading it. If you don't like it then I'll post the rest of it later today.**

**Kurt: floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon or The Witch's House.**

**Luke: But she does own her OC, Floopy.**

* * *

****Chapter 1

Floopy's eyes slowly fluttered open and she sat up, clutching her head in pain. The blue haired girl had grown older, now 15 she had allowed her hair to grow out. Her hair now cascaded beautifully past her shoulders and her green eyes were bright as always. She wore a dress that was black up to her chest and from there down it was slightly rumpled and had a mix of blues and greens. Her hair was pulled back into two braids.

Floopy couldn't remember where she was or what she was doing. She could obviously tell that she was in a forest, judging by all the greenery around her and the fact that she had woken up in a soft meadow of flowers. She heard something crumple when she shifted her weight onto her left hand. Lifting her hand up she found that it had been resting on a small torn piece of paper. It read:

"-mind if you go to her house but be careful.  
Stay safe,  
Dad"

"I must be in Fugue Forest," Floopy said to herself.

"You are," a voice suddenly said.

Floopy screamed in fright and looked around frantically. "W-Who said that?"

A black cat padded over to the frightened girl and sat down in front of her. "I did," it said before licking his paw.

"B-But you're a c-cat!"

"Your point?"

"You're talking! You're not supposed to talk."

The cat sighed. "Listen kid, there's only one way out of this forest and its to your left but-"

"Thanks!" Floopy said, standing up and running in that direction.

"But wait! Its... oh why do I even try," the cat said. It sighed and padded off in the opposite direction of the meadow.

Floopy tore through the meadow, running as fast as her feet could take her. She finally got to the other side but only to find the only exit... "Blocked!" Floopy disclaimed in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me!"

A tall overgrown patch of blood red roses stood in her way, her ONLY way out of this place. There was no way that Floopy could go into the forest, who knows what kind of things could be waiting for her? Floopy sighed and rubbed her arms, trying to create warmth. The chilly night air was starting to get to her and she could already feel the goosebumps forming on her arms.

"Why am I wearing a dress anyways?" She muttered in an annoyed tone as she turned around and started walking through the meadow again. She had no idea what to do next and ended up wandering around aimlessly for about half an hour until she found herself at the other end of the meadow.

By now it was dark and it had become hard to see at all. Floopy had left the meadow behind a while ago and was wandering down another path when suddenly lightning illuminated the sky and a tall mansion. Floopy jumped, startled by the flash.

"Wow you're jumpy," Floopy heard a familiar voice say.

The bluenette turned her head to the left to see nothing but two amber eyes glowing in the darkness of the night. "Cat? I-Is that you?" She asked shakily.

"Who else would it be?" Cat questioned.

"At this rate... who knows..."

"Floopy you've only got one way to go," Cat said.

"Wait how do you know my name?"

The feline gave her a weird look using his eyes. "You mean you don't remember? You-"  
Before he could finish they both heard a clicking sound and looked towards the mansion to see the dim outline of the door which had just opened by itself.

"You gonna' go in? You've got no other choice," the black cat said.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Cat was right. Floopy had no other choice.

As Floopy shook in fear or possibly just shaking from the night air she didn't notice as Cat's mouth broke out into a huge grin, his teeth seeming to illuminate. He blinked his amber eyes and they became blood red. With a final chuckle his whole figure disappeared without a trace.

* * *

**So that's it! Don't forget to R&R and I'll hopefully see you in the next chapter. **

**Bye!**

**~Floopy, Luke, and Kurt.**


End file.
